Bianca's Bean Burrito Burger
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: If you thought Bianca was crazily obsessed with being gassy, then you don't know her very close. This time, while being in the Moor Of Icurrus, Bianca tries out a new weird combination she invented: Bean Burrito Burgers. Yes, Bianca conjured up the BBB to have something that would make her super gassy. Yes, she is an airhead, that's the joke.
1. Chapter 1

**Bianca's Bean Burrito Burger**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Like I said before Pokemon's Farting Bianca meme took off in a way I didn't expect. So I'm doing this to please the people who somehow became fans of me because of this. You can't blame me for going this far, folks, though I have done worse. Also, funny thing about the title? All the first letters are the same.

* * *

Oh Bianca, that cute but bumbling gassy blonde from Nuveme Town who just wanted to explore the world and experience its many wonders. Her team, consisting of Stoutland, Simisage, Musharna, Mienshao, Chandelure, and of course Emboar, was nothing to sneeze at, but the trainer using them wasn't really quite the good choice. The extremely gassy trainer, still wearing her white dress, which was dampened by her very noticeable brown spot on the back, was in the Moor Of Icirrus, approaching the Tubeline Bridge. Bianca's stomach growled loudly, prompting her to stop as she rested on one of the damp stumps nearby.

"Golly, am I sure hungry!" Bianca exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, getting an idea. "But luckily for me, I brought something incredibly yummy and tasty with me!"

She then placed her green purse to the side, pulling out a couple of big, juicy burgers, licking her lips with delight as she placed them down on the log, picking up one of the burgers. Only thing was that these burgers weren't just ordinary burgers.

"Mmm, I can't wait to try my new bean burrito burger!" Bianca exclaimed as she closed her eyes. "The taste of a yummy hamburger and bean burrito, with the gassy factor of both! What a treat!" She then munched into the big burger, munching down with joy as she burped loudly, diving back into eating.

Her Emboar popped out of his pokeball, trying to get Bianca to stop eating the burger. But as usual, he was ignored, as Bianca was too fixated on eating the burger. A few seconds later, Bianca burped loudly, rubbing her slightly pudgy stomach as she waited for the scrumptious food to sink in.

"Man... the farting I'm about to do is going to feel so good..." Bianca muttered with joy as she giggled, letting out a cute little poot in anticipation.

Emboar sighed as he tossed his arms in the air, heading deeper into the Moo Of Icurrus to be as far away from his gassy trainer as possible. Stoutland, Simisage, Musharna, Mienshao, and Chandelure all emerged from their pokeballs, following Emboar as they left Bianca, who bent forward and allowed her big butt to face the air, letting off a loud, trombone like fart that echoed throughout the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm... yeah..." Bianca mumbled as she munched on her third Bean Burrito Burger, letting out another loud fart that made her white dress even dirtier than it currently was, the strong, sulfur like order lingering around the Pinwheel Forest. "These burgers are great! I'm so glad I merged these yummy bean burritoes with them!"

Her farts echoing throughout the Moor, Bianca continued munching down on the burgers with delight as each of her farts got deeper pitch and grosser, with some of the fallen stumps nearby actually melting. Bianca opened her eyes to see the stumps melting, shrugging as she kept eating and farting away.

"Boy, my big butt sure is making a lot of stinky farts!" Bianca giggled as she waved her right hand briefly, wafting away the stench. "But I can't help it! These burgers are just so good...!" She burped loudly in unison with her fart, causing the log she was sitting on to collapse as she fell flat on her butt on the grass, blinking as she gasped, placing her hands on her face. "Oh my, excuse me! Good thing I brought extra underwear!"


End file.
